Pou Du Lard
by Lokness
Summary: Une série humoristique sur Harry Potter. Vous connaissez Kaamelott ? CROSSOVER Sirius n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'être directeur avec tous ces clampins autour de lui !
1. Tactiques

**Pou Du Lard**

_La nouvelle fic humoristique par Lokness !_

_Comme Kaamelott, cette fic sera composée d'une suite de petits OS humoristiques._

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Kaamelott : c'est une série créée par Alexandre Astier et qui "revisite" la légende du roi Arthur et des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Cela passe le soir à 20h35 sur M6 et ce sont des épisodes de 3 minutes 30. C'est très drôle. Ici, nous allons revisiter l'histoire de Poudlard au moment où Sirius devient Directeur de l'école... Pour vous aider, petit mémo des personnages et de leurs équivalents :_

_Arthur, roi de Bretagne : Sirius, directeur de Poudlard._

_Lancelot, bras droit non-officiel d'Arthur : Remus, prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et sous-directeur ( et amant de Sirius )._

_Léodagan, beau père d'Arthur et chef de la défense : Severus Rogue, prof de potions et beau père de Sirius._

_Guenièvre, femme d'Arthur particulièrement conne et qu'il n'aime pas : Nymphadora Tonks, fille de Rogue et McGonagall._

_Séli, mère de Guenièvre et femme de Léodagan : McGonagall, femme de Rogue et mère de Tonks._

_Perceval, chevalier constamment à la ramasse : Sybil Trelawney._

_Karadoc, grand ami de Perceval et toujours en train de manger : Chourave._

_Ygerne, mère d'Arthur, qui ne l'aime pas : Wallburga Black, mère de Sirius._

_Cryda, tante d'Arthur et qui ne l'aime pas non plus : Bellatrix, tante de Sirius._

_Le garde du corps : Hagrid._

_Le répurgateur : Ombrage._

_Vénèc, le trafiquant et marchand d'esclaves : Mondingus, trafiquant._

_Bohort, chevalier peureux : Vector, professeur d'arithmancie._

_Dagonnet, chevalier : Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges._

_Angharad, la suivante de Guenièvre : NON determiné_

_Merlin, enchanteur incapable : Gilderoy Lockhart, infirmier._

_Elias de Kelliwi'ch, autre enchanteur, bien plus doué : Pomfresh._

_Yvain, chevalier et jeune frère de Guenièvre : Harry Potter, élève et filleul de Sirius._

_Gauvin, chevalier et meilleur ami d'Yvain : Ron Weasley._

_C'est sûr, j'en ai oublié mais je vous mettrai les autres dont on a besoin au fur et à mesire de l'histoire !_

_Voilà, mais vous pouvez tout à fait lire cette série d'OS sans connaître Kaamelott, c'est surtout une fic humoristique ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas ratée !_

_Donc, pour commencer :_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling et au grand Alexandre Astier qui nous régale avec ses épisodes de Kaamelott._

_Genre : Humour, humour et humour._

_Rating : K+, et attention langage peu convenable._

_Personnages : Tous ou presque._

_Résumé : Quand il a accepté le poste de Directeur de Poudlard, Sirius ne pensait pas que ce serait si compliqué..._

* * *

**Episode 1 : Tactiques**

_Chourave et Vector sont en train de chasser dans la forêt interdite..._

- Vous êtes drôlement douée, ma chère ! s'exclame le professeur Vector alors que la botaniste revient les bras chargés de gibier. Moi, je serais incapable d'en ramener autant !

Celle-ci fait un grand sourire, dévoilant de magnifiques dents blanches qui contrastent avec le ton sale de sa peau.

- C'est normal, c'est parce que j'ai une très bonne technique. Pour attirer le gibier, il faut imiter le cri d'un animal. Par exemple, celui que j'arrive le mieux à imiter [ elle met ses mains en porte-voix : Aouhhhh ! Aouhhhh !

Le diplômé d'arithmancie reste perplexe, se demandant si le cri du loup-garou en chasse est vraiment utile pour attirer les animaux, et en déduit que c'est la forte odeur corporelle de sa collègue qui fait la plus grande part du travail.

OoOoOoOoO

_Sirius, Rogue et Trelawney sont assis, cachés derrière un muret de pierres pour éviter de se faire repérer par les Mangemorts qui piquent-niquent juste à côté d'eux..._

- Vous les voyez ? demande Sirius en tentant de jeter discrètement un coup d'oeil.

- Ah... Ben non, répond Trelawney, qui regarde de l'autre côté, l'air carrèment dans la lune.

- C'est sûr que tournée par là vous allez tout voir... ironise Rogue, levant les yeux au ciel.

Trelawney se retourne avec toute la délicatesse du scroutt-à-pétard en faisant le moiiiins de bruit possible. Faisant preuve d'un courage qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'héroïque si ce n'avait été un acte de débilité profonde, elle passe la tête par-dessus le muret pour repérer la troupe d'ennemis.

- Je vois rien, affirme-t'elle en se rasseyant avec - ou plutôt sur, si l'on considère le cas de Rogue - les autres.

Rogue la prend par la peau du cou et la dégage _délicatement_ de sur ses genoux.

- Vous êtes _sûre_ ? demande Sirius, n'ayant pas l'air très enthousiasmé par l'idée de laisser sa vie entre les mains - ou plutôt les yeux - de la prof de divination la plus nulle que la terre ait jamais vue.

- Tout à fait, répond-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vous avez vu quoi, exactement ? s'enquiert Rogue, méfiant.

Trelawney fixe sur lui ses gros yeux globuleux, l'air étonnée.

- Je viens de vous dire que je n'avais rien vu, il me semble, mon cher collègue, réplique-t'elle du ton le plus acide possible.

Qui ne rivalise pas avec le regard noir que lui jette le maître de Potions.

- Imbécile, je vous demande ce que vous avez vu d'_autre_. Papiers, canettes, cartons [ Il se tourne vers Sirius Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, les Mangemorts ils mangent salement et ils ramassent pas leurs détritus !

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! s'offusque Trelawney. Sans mes lunettes, je vois rien ! Alors comment voulez vous que je vous dise ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce muret ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne vois rien.

Rogue paraît sur le point de sauter dessus et la découper en morceaux de 2cm cube puis de la faire rôtir et de mettre le plat sur la table des Gryffondors pour le prochain midi mais Sirius se contente de soupirer. Après tout, c'est le lot quotidien d'un directeur de Poudlard !

- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

- Bien je les ai laissées dans mon bureau à Poudlard. En général, je n'en ai pas besoin quand je sors faire une petite promenade...

- Une promenade ? On est partis en mission de repérage des camps des Mangemorts ! s'écrie Sirius dont la patience comme à atteindre ses limites.

Rogue ricane tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce t'as toi ? Tu veux ma photo ? demande haineusement Sirius.

- Nan, c'est pas ça... Elle doit sûrement compter sur son troisième oeil pour se repérer dans les bois ! Mais il m'a l'air d'être aussi myope que les autres, ma chère...

Et il recommence à ricaner, suivi malgré par un Sirius qui se sent coupable de rire à une blague de Snivellus.

Trelawney se vexe.

- C'est malin ! N'empêche que, à mon avis, ils ne sont plus là.

- Oh, mais on s'en fout de votre avis, à vous, réplique Sirius qui aimerait bien qu'elle ferme son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes.

Trelawney se vexe à nouveau mais cette fois, se tait.

- Bon, faut être sûr de savoir s'ils sont là ou pas parce qu'il va falloir qu'on se tire vite fait, affirme Sirius. Parce que s'il y en a d'autres qui viennent par derrière on est faits comme des Wormtails !

A ce moment là un éclat de rire gras résonne de l'autre côté du muret.

- Merlin, ils sont juste à côté ! s'exclame Rogue.

- Par Grindelwald, je sais pas comment on va se sortir de là ! fait Sirius, passant sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux si brillants et... Bon, OK.

Trelawney semble ne plus se souvenir de ce que vient de lui dire Sirius.

- J'ai une idée.

Rogue se prend la tête dans les mains et Sirius soupire.

- Bon, allez-y toujours, dit-il.

- Hé ben, on n'a qu'à faire le coup de l'otage !

Elle sourit, et sa ressemblance avec une grenouille tahïtienne devient vraiment frappante.

- C'est-à-dire ? demande Rogue, pas encore totalement sûr qu'il devait la buter sur place et attendant donc confirmation.

- Ben, on prend Sirius en joue et on crie "Ne nous attaquez pas où on butte le Directeur !".

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... soupire Rogue, désespéré.

Sirius, lui a l'air de ne pas savoir si elle plaisante ou si elle propose vraiment de faire ça. Il est à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

- Putain, on a repoussé les limites, là...

- Quelles limites ? demande Trelawney. Parce que le muret, il a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure !

Rogue prend une pierre qui passait fort heureusement par là et l'abat sur la tête de l'infortunée prof.

- Merci, fait Sirius, soulagé.

OoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard..._

- On a quelles chances de passer, là, si on rentre dans le tas ? demande Sirius qui commence à s'impatienter [ son caractère de feu reprend le dessus . On sait même pas combien ils sont !

- Ben, nous en tous cas on est trois... [ Rogue regarde le corps de Trelawney étendu à côté de lui Enfin, deux. Alors s'ils sont dix, on est cuits comme des chamois !

Sirius décide de ne pas relever l'expression.

C'est ce moment que Trelawney choisit pour se réveiller.

- Queskispasse ? demande t'elle en baillant élégamment - et en avalant au passage deux mouches qui passaient par là.

- Il se passe que je commence à en avoir marre ! fait Sirius.

- Ben, on a qu'à lancer un sort vers là bas pour leur faire croire qu'on y est et puis on se tire de l'autre côté !

Sirius inspire un bon coup, se retenant de la frapper à son tour.

- Vous, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter vos conneries ! fait Rogue.

Mais Trelawney, n'écoutant que son troisième oeil myope, dégaine sa baguette magique et la brandit en direction du camp.

- Pas par là ! crie Rogue au moment où Sirius crie :

- Mais vous voyez que dalle !

Evidemment, les deux phénomènes conjugués menèrent à l'inévitable...

- Putain en plein dans sa gueule ! fait Rogue, en train de regarder le Mangemort se tordre de douleur.

Il faut dire qu'un sort de découpe, ca fait pas que du bien.

- Vous allez pas me dire que maintenant, ils croient qu'on est là-haut ? demande Rogue, ironique.

- Ben nan, maintenant faut qu'on se taille de l'autre côté !

- Donc, en gros, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on est exactement dans la même situation qu'avant sauf que maintenant ils savent qu'on est là et qu'ils sont surement en train de nous chercher ? fait Sirius.

Trelawney réfléchit deux secondes...

- Sinon, Severus et moi on peut creuser un tunnel jusqu'à Poudlard, pendant que vous lancez des sorts pour faire diversion !

Trelawney se retrouve à nouveau assommée.

- Jamais, jamais... M'appeler par mon prénom ! fulmine Rogue.

OoOoOoOoO

_Juste un peu plus tard..._

- Sinon, je peux attirer le mauvais oeil sur eux ! déclare soudain Trelawney - qui vient de se réveiller de son deuxième coup sur la tête.

Sirius et Rogue la regardent bizarrement.

- Vous savez faire ça, vous ?

- Ben, oui, répond-elle. C'est un des trucs de base des voyantes.

- Ah ben nous on pensait que même les trucs de base vous étiez incapable de les faire... déclare Sirius - a raison.

Trelawney se vexe à nouveau mais, trop excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin exercer ses précieux talents, continue sur sa lancée.

- En fait, c'est très simple, il suffit de faire un grand feu en forme de cercle tout autour d'eux, puis de leur faire boire une décoction d'aconit royale et d'adresser une prière à la pleine lune lui demandant de jeter le mauvais oeil sur nos ennemis...

Sirius et Rogue se regardent, consternés.

- De une, il pleut...

- De deux, même dans le cas où on trouverait de l'aconit royale, qui ne pousse qu'en Afrique, ca m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent de boire votre décoction...

- Et de trois, la pleine lune c'était hier alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre un mois !

- Et puis, de toutes façons, on ne pourrait pas bouger d'un poil sans se faire tuer...

Trelawney les regarde, semblant prendre en pitié leur intelligence déficiente.

- Mais non, s'ils ont le mauvais oeil sur eux ils ne pourront pas vous tuer !

Et elle s'affale à nouveau, cognée une troisième fois.

- Nan mais c'est vrai, elle est chiante à la fin ! fait Sirius, une pierre à la main.

OoOoOoOoO

_Retour à la forêt interdite avec Chourave et Vector..._

- Pour les ennemis, c'est plus compliqué. Vous pouvez lancer des sorts derrière eux pour qu'ils prennent peur et qu'ils se jettent dans un précipice. Mais bon, c'est chiant, ici il y a pas beaucoup de collines, alors faudrait creuser nous-mêmes... C'est vraiment compliqué !

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Oui, il y a des fois je m'inspire vraiment beaucoup de Kaamelott, mais j'essaye justement de transposer au monde de Harry Potter... J'espère que cela vous a plu, et j'aimerais savoir si ca vaut le coup que je continue ou pas ?_

_BisouXX_

_LoKK'_


	2. Haute gastronomie

_Me revoilà ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le premier épisode, je vois que cela a plu et j'en suis très heureuse !! Ce chapitre sera sans doute un peu moins bien, parce que je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps, après m'être rendue compte que j'aurais dû updater bien avant. Donc j'en suis désolée par avance, et j'espère pouvoir bientôt me rattraper. _

_Voilà un petit résumé des personnages :_

_Arthur, roi de Bretagne : Sirius, directeur de Poudlard._

_Lancelot, bras droit non-officiel d'Arthur : Remus, prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et sous-directeur._

_Léodagan, beau père d'Arthur et chef de la défense : Severus Rogue, prof de potions et beau père de Sirius._

_Guenièvre, femme d'Arthur particulièrement conne et qu'il n'aime pas : Nymphadora Tonks, fille de Rogue et McGonagall._

_Séli, mère de Guenièvre et femme de Léodagan : McGonagall, femme de Rogue et mère de Tonks._

_Perceval, chevalier constamment à la ramasse : Sybil Trelawney._

_Karadoc, grand ami de Perceval et toujours en train de manger : Chourave._

_Bohort, chevalier peureux : Vector, professeur d'arithmancie._

_Dagonnet, chevalier : Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges._

_Merlin, enchanteur incapable : Gilderoy Lockhart, infirmier._

_Sinon... Vous avez vu, le tome 4 est sorti en DVD ? Evidemment, je l'ai déjà acheté... Bon, arrêtons ici la pub _

_Pour ce qui est du disclaimer, rating, et tout ca : chapitre 1 ! C'est pas que j'ai la flemme, mais tout de même, de toutes façons personne ne lit jamais. Alors, à quoi bon ?_

_Alors, lisez bien et encore merci à : C Elise, Loulou2a ( qui reste sceptique ), Nana ( la fan de Kaamelott ), Bebelutine ( qui me fait délirer ), Kouran ( qui se demande ce que fait Hermione : Hermione ne représente aucun des personnages de Kaamelott mais, évidemment, elle sera présente. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée du rôle quelle va jouer... la pauvre ! ), Thlite et Demeraude..._

* * *

**Episode 2 : Repas Gastronomique**

_La Grande salle est bondée, tous les professeurs ( ou presque ) sont assis à la longue table, attendant de pouvoir déjeuner..._

Soudainement la porte arrière de la salle [ celle qui est proche de la table professorale s'ouvre, laissant entrer un Sirius passablement énervé [ mais toujours aussi beau :p .

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous attends pour la réunion, moi !

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant une réponse de ses chers collègues.

Ceux-ci se regardent entre eux, cherchant qui envoyer au casse-pipe [ c'est à dire lequel va expliquer la situation au Directeur . Finalement, c'est Minerva qui s'y colle.

- Il se passe, cher gendre, que ça commence à bien faire de toujours faire les réunions des professeurs _pendant_ les repas, et que nous avons décidé de ne venir qu'après avoir pu nous sustenter quelque peu. Et que si votre illustrissime grandeur ne comprend pas notre requête, nous nous chargerons de vous la faire comprendre à coups de grêves a répétition.

La plupart des profs approuvent, même si quelques-uns semblent ne pas avoir totalement compris tout ce que disait la prof de Métamorphose. Remus, lui, regarde Sirius quelques secondes puis hausse les épaules, une moue dubitative collée sur le visage.

De son côté, Sirius est clairement étonné. Mais, après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit que, peut-être, il pourrait accepter. Parce que, ce n'est pas qu'il a faim, mais... Bon, un peu quand même.

OoOoOoOoO

_Une minute plus tard, même endroit, Sirius venant juste de s'asseoir à sa place..._

- Vous me promettez que vous viendrez tous, tout à l'heure, entre le repas et les cours, n'est-ce pas ? fait-il finalement d'un air suspicieux.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à la tablée.

- Ben... fait Flitwick, embarrassé. C'est que... Je n'ai pas encore fini de corriger mes copies.

Autour de la table, d'autres profs hochent la tête.

- Et euh... Je dois préparer mon cours, ajoute Vector, qui serre les dents par anticipation de la soufflante qu'il risque de se prendre. Les nouveaux livres, vous comprenez...

Il fait un semblant de petit sourire hypocrite.

Sirius soupire.

- Et Trelawney, elle est passée où elle encore ? demande-t'il.

Les membres du corps enseignant se regardent et haussent les épaules.

- Son troisième oeil a dû flairer un danger, ricane Severus.

- Donc, je suppose qu'elle non plus ne viendra pas... fait Sirius. Alors, qui viendra finalement ?

Les profs se regardent, Vector se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Chourave entortillant ses cheveux crasseux autour de son gros doigt, Flitwick tentant de disparaitre totalement derrière son assiette vide...

- Bon, on va faire plus simple : qui ne peut pas venir ?

Tous lèvent la main, sauf Severus, qui, en tant que prof le plus redouté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, corrige rapidement les devoirs d'une belle rature rouge et d'un grand "T" et Remus, qui, en bon ami et professeur sérieux [ sans jeux de mots a déjà fini de corriger ses copies jusqu'au mois suivant.

Sirius soupire à nouveau.

- Bon, on fera avec.

OoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim, moi, déclare Chourave en regardant son assiette comme si elle était fautive.

- C'est vrai, ça, approuve Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces enfoirés d'elfes ?

Il cogne des deux poings sur la table. Quelque part dans la salle, l'oreille gauche d'Hermione Granger se met à siffler.

- Tout à fait ! renchérit Flitwick, ce sont des bons-à-rien, paresseux au possible !

- Nan mais on les paye pour quoi ? rajoute Sinistra.

Sirius toussotte discrètement.

- Quoi ?

- Les elfes, on ne les paye pas... rappelle Remus.

- Ah...

Fut la réplique très intelligente de la prof d'astronomie.

- Mais là, sérieusement [ toujours sans jeux de mots , je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe aux cuisines. Si on continue comme ça, on ne pourra pas du tout faire la réunion ! se lamente Sirius.

- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage... ricane Severus.

Sirius lui envoie un regard noir qui le fait se taire.

Il fait mine de se lever.

- Hop ! Vous allez où là ? demande Minerva. Attendez _quelques secondes_, ça va arriver.

- Mais je vais juste voir où c'en est !

- Vous restez là !

Sirius se rasseoit lourdement.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? demande-t'il à sa belle-mère et collègue. Vous en vous occupez pas de la nourriture maintenant, si ?

- Ben si, justement.

Sirius fait une moue étonnée - suivi par tous les professeurs.

- Vous savez cuisiner, vous ? demande Remus, vaguement intéressé.

- Non, mais je me lance, répond-elle, déclenchant une onde d'inquiètude parmi ses collègues.

- C'est vrai, confirme Nymphadora, qui s'était tue jusque là. Elle y a passé toute la matinée.

- Toute la matinée ?! s'exclame Sirius. Mais... Et ses cours ?

- Elle les a annulés, fait Nymphadora, d'un ton très naturel.

Sirius se tourne vers Minerva, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Dites moi que j'hallucine !

- Ben si j'avais su, moi aussi j'aurais fait de la cuisine plutôt que de me coltiner ses imbéciles d'élèves... fait Severus, grognon.

OoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats fûmants sont posés sur les cinq tables..._

- Hum ! Tout ceci sent drôlement bon, Minerva, tente Vector, dont la moue dégoutée indique le contraire total.

- Non mais taisez-vous, vous ! Sinon elle va en refaire tous les jours ! le réprimande Severus.

Sous le coup, Vector lâche sa fourchette avant d'avoir pu la porter à sa bouche. La mixture qu'elle contenait s'étale sur la table et un grand _Pschhhhhhhhhhhit _plus tard, un trou s'est formé dans le bois.

Du coup, tous les professeurs reposent leur fourchette.

OoOoOoOoO

_Une dizaine de minutes de tête à tête avec les plats plus tard..._

Finalement, c'est Chourave qui va se lancer dans l'aventure. Elle goute du bout des lèvres, fait la grimace, mais ingurgite tout de même la mixture.

- Hum... C'est délicieux, Minerva, fait-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Nan, mais vous pouvez le dire si c'est pas bon... réplique la chef des Gryffondors

- C'est pas bon ! affirme Sirius avant même d'avoir goûté.

- ... Parce que dans ce cas je continuerai à m'entrainer, finit la cuisinière.

D'un coup, Sirius regrette d'avoir parlé trop tôt.

Autour de la table, tout le monde avale d'un coup sa fourchettée et affirme avec beaucoup de ferveur que c'est délicieux. Même Severus qui, pourtant, ne craint pas grand chose.

Minerva affiche un sourire grandiose.

- Je suis contente que ca vous plaise. Je recommencerai, si ca vous fait plaisir !

Sur le coup, Vector tombe dans les pommes.

OoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les collègues en sont au dessert..._

- Non, mais c'est pas grave de ne pas savoir cuisiner, Minerva. Mais il faut tout de même en convenir : c'est dégueulasse, fait Remus, résumant par là même la pensée de tout le monde.

- Attendez ! dit Minerva. Vous n'avez pas encore goûté mon milkshake maison. Il est délicieux !

Sous le coup de son enthousiasme, ses infortunés collègues se laissent persuader - à part Vector qui git sur le sol, inanimé.

La prof de Métamorphose sert à chacun un verre d'un mélange brunâtre tout à fait étrange. Mais personne ne pipe mot, cette fois.

- C'est euh... Original, ce milkshake, commente Sinistra. Il est fait avec quoi ?

- Hé bien... Des fraises, des framboises, des groseilles, des airelles... Et de la glace vanille bien sûr !

Tous les profs jettent un coup d'oeil à leur boisson. Qui est tout sauf rouge.

D'un coup, Nymphadora pousse un petit cri de douleur, recrachant du milkshake dans son assiette.

- Que se passe-t'il ? s'inquiète Minerva - qui est, tout de même, sa mère.

- Je crois que je me suis coupée... fait la malheureuse fille, portant sa main à ses lèvres alors que le sang commençait à couler.

Tout le monde ouvre de grands yeux et décide que, finalement, la colère de Minerva est peut-être préférable à son affreuse cuisine.

OoOoOoOoO

_Le repas enfin terminé..._

- Attendez, je vais vous emballer un morceau de tarte à chacun, si jamais vous avez faim ! s'exclame la Gryffondor, provocant un frisson général.

Chacun tente de trouver une bonne excuse, mais Severus affiche un grand sourire.

- J'ai comme l'impression qui si je les menace avec ça, les élèves vont être enfin calmes !

Et il se reçoit sur la tête le plein saladier de milkshake. Qui s'évapore, laissant des cheveux encore plus gras qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- C'est Trelawney qui avait raison, pour une fois, glisse Severus à l'oreille de Sirius.

OoOoOoOoO

_Le soir-là, dans le bureau de Sirius..._

- Je n'ai eu aucun élève de tout l'après-midi ! affirme Remus, vaguement inquiet. Je me demande bien ce qui leur est arrivé !

- Ils ont dû avoir droit à la même cuisine que nous, ce midi, fait Severus. C'est fragile, les jeunes !

Il affiche un rictus tout à fait déplaisant.

- Moi, en tous cas, j'en ai eu plein ! dit Lockhart, qui a l'air épuisé. Ils avaient tous... je ne sais plus quoi... Indigestion, je crois.

- Et vous avez réussi à les soigner ? demande Sirius, sceptique.

- Ah, ben non ! Je leur ai prescrit dix jours de repos à chacun, pour être sûr qu'ils ne contaminent pas les autres.

Severus écarquille les yeux, Sirius semble hésiter à sauter à la gorge du pseudo-guérisseur, Remus pouffe dans son coin.

* * *

_Alors, toujours aussi tentés d'aller à Poudlard ? Pas tout à faits sûrs, hein ?_

_Et ne me demandez pas ce qu'a mis Minerva dans son milkshake, m'est-avis que Merlin seul le sait. Et encore. En tous cas, y'en a un qui est content dans l'histoire, c'est Severus, parce que comme ça il va échapper à dix jours de cours. En fait, les élèves sont contents, les profs aussi... Que demande le peuple ? Que Minerva arrête de cuisiner ? Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, et comme d'hab', une tite review ca fait toujours plaisir..._

_A bientôt !_

_LoKneSS_


End file.
